Pelvic organ prolapse is an abnormal descent or herniation of the pelvic organs. A prolapse may occur when muscles and tissues in the pelvic region become weak and can no longer hold the pelvic organs in place correctly. Treatment for symptoms of the pelvic organ prolapse can include changes in diet, weigh control, and lifestyle. Treatment may also include surgery, medications, and the use of implants (e.g., graphs) to support the pelvic organs. Sacralcolpopexy is a surgical technique that may be used to repair pelvic organ prolapse. Sacralcolpopexy may be performed using an open abdominal technique or with the use of minimally invasive surgery, such as laparoscopy or robotic-assisted surgery. The sacralcolpopexy technique may use an implant to be inserted into the body. The implant may be attached to the anterior vaginal wall, the posterior vaginal wall, and the sacral promontory with the use of a coupling member such as a suture.
Delivery of the implant may require the implant to be rolled up before the implant can be introduced to the body. In some conventional approaches, the user may manually unroll the implant while the implant is inside the body. Furthermore, in cases where the implant is coated with a tacky substance, the delivery process may be relatively complicated.